


Into the Lion's Den

by Lily_Silvergarden



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/strange fake
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: Set after the events of the True Ending of CCC, Hakuno has found herself dragged into another Holy Grail War. Only this time instead of a tournament its a free for all battle with real and false servants. Will Hakuno be able to survive another Holy Grail War and build a life for herself in this new strange place or will finally be defeated?





	Into the Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> So this story has literally been in my head since I first read the fate/strange fake manga so I decided to give it a shot. Also to get it out of my head. Sorry if the writing is terrible I haven't written anything in a while and I'm trying to get back into the swing of it. The chapters are going to be longer so don't worry about that.

Waking up to an abandoned warehouse was not what Hakuno was expecting when Sakura said she was going to perform a cheat so Hakuno could live. While she was happy to be free of the Moon Cell, the cost was almost unbearable. The big problem for Hakuno is where did Sakura drop her and when? Another thing to worry about would be did Sakura ensure she would be able to survive in this world by at least giving her enough money to start with?

A quick glance down was enough to let her know that she was still in her far side of the moon school uniform. Thankfully Sakura had sent her wallet along with her. It would have stunk to lose all that sakurament from grinding because Sakura decided to send her to earth. 

Red entered her vision as she saw the command spells on her left hand. The proof that she was a master of the Moon Cell’s bastardized version of a holy grail war. She was truly alone here, wasn’t she? It took everything she had to push the tears back so she could focus on what she needed to do.

“Okay first is to find out where am I, get food and shelter and I guess I’ll go from there.” Hakuno could only do what she always did and that was to keep moving forward and not look back. However, this may have been the one time she should have at least looked back.

‘That magic power? Could that girl be what I’ve been looking for?’


End file.
